Waiting for Godot
by anymousie
Summary: Sometimes the world seems cyclic. What can be done to break the cycle of hurt and lost hope?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I were brilliant enough to create a new universe, would I be writing here? Didn't think so.

Here I am, off to start a whole new life._ I am so scared!_

As I sit here looking out the window, I watch the other children receive good-bye hugs from their mother and father. _Mummy? Daddy? Why can't You be here? Why do I have to be alone?_

My cousin needed to get to London to see a doctor, which is only reason I even got a ride to the station. I was dropped off like a package, not a person. Oh, how I long for a hug, just so I can just be like the other children! _Why can't I be like them? They look so happy, they are not alone._

Once I get to this new school, I will study hard so I can be just like the other children, though I am sure many will have an advantage over me since they grew up with magic and I did not. I am sure many already know more than me. Most of them probably had a parent or someone to teach them, to be proud of them. _Mums, Dad, wherever you are, are YOU proud of me? Look how big and grown up I am, eleven years old already! Do you miss me as much as I miss you?_

I have always known I am different, my relatives made sure of that. For one, I do not have parents, I am an orphan. I also know nothing of my heritage, all my relatives ever said was they died drunk. _The big man said you died bravely Dad. And that you loved me, Mum. I believe him. I believed him before he told me._

The other children are boarding the train now; soon one will probably try to sit with me. _What should I say, Mum? What should I do, Dad?_ _How can I be seen as "normal' (whatever that is)? Will the other children accept me as one of their own? Will I make any friends?_

I should move my trunk to take up less room. _Look Mum, a trunk all to myself, it even has my initials on it. HJP. Are you proud of me Mummy? Look, I am being brave and seeing myself off to school._ The train starts out with a lurch. My stomach follows its example.

As I watch the station begin to fade into the distance, and I remember how the big man said that I am famous. I do not understand what I'm famous for. _I didn't do any thing Mum and Dad, it was you. Will I be respected or hated for that fame?_

There is some one at the door; he is tall, much taller than me, though he looks to be my age. _Mummy, why must I be so short? No one respects someone as small as me. _Oh, no! He is opening the door; I'm going to have to talk to these new people who have the same powers as me. _Please let him be friendly. Please help me make friends._

"Errr….can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

_Here it goes Mum and Dad, please let me make you proud._

"Um….okay." _SMOOTH!_

He sits. "What is your name?"

……

"I'm Hope. Hope Potter" _Hope Jean Potter._

……

"Really?"

……

"Yes"_ Why else would I say I am?_

…..

"My dad says your dead"

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" _How does your dad know who I am? Am I really famous? If I'm famous, why does he think I'm dead?_

"Why have I never seen you before?"

"Why would you have?" _I never saw this whole new world until a few weeks ago_

…..

"Because you are my cousin."

"No, all my family except my aunt and uncle are dead. Well, they are really my Dad's cousin and his wife, but they are all I have left." _Mum, Daddy, could I have different relatives to go to? Will they love me?_

"Your Mum is my Dad's sister"

"Oh." _The authorities never could find Mummy's family._

"I need to tell my Mum and Dad!"

"Who are you?" _Can I believe the things you are saying? The hope you are bringing? _

"I'm Brian Weasley. Welcome to a whole new world."

What do you think?

Like it? Hate it?

Want me to keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I were brilliant enough to create a new universe, would I be writing here? Didn't think so.

"Waiting for Godot" is the title of a play by Samuel Beckett. I'm simply using it since it fit so well with the story.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Silence. I think the boy realizes I need a bit of time to take this in. His is name is….erm, Brian, yeah, Brian. And he is my cousin, or at least he says he is. _Mummy, if you have family, why didn't they try to find me? Is there a chance for love there? Maybe they left me alone because they didn't want me. I will endure what ever is thrown at me, I always have before. _

He is looking at me now, maybe he doesn't know I need time. I doubt he has ever just discovered the prospect of blood-kin who actually love you. _Though I'm still loved, but not by my blood family. ._

It must be my turn to talk. _Lord give me strength._

"WHO are you?" _Please, not just a name, more please, let me understand. _

"I'm Brian Weasley."

"Err….care to expand?" _I need more on you since you seem to know a lot about me. You knew I was your cousin, simply by my name, and 'Potter' is not unique! Totally unfair! I don't even know if you really are my cousin, or if you are giving me hope to only crush it._

"Umm…..I'm eleven years old, I like to play sports, and I'm a wizard!"

"And I'm a witch. A witch who is new to the magical world." _I don't know my options here. Will the teachers like me? Will I be able to keep up with the other students? Will I be too afraid to do magic?_

"What do you want to know about it?"

"it?"

"you know, the wizarding world."

"I know nearly nothing of this world."_ I don't even know enough to make a decent question. I probably won't understand any answers either. _

"I have lived with magic all my life."

"What all can magic do?" _how strong is it?_

"Magic can do almost anything! It can heal and let you do lift really heavy stuff and fly and a whole bunch of other things!'

"Can it be used to hurt others?" W_hat kind of "hurt"? _

"Err…..yes"

"Kill?" _Could it have killed Mummy and Daddy? Maybe……._

……………..

"Yes"

"Oh" _How do you respond to that?_

………………..

"Ummmmm………"

"Oh" _I sound intelligent._

More silence. Need to change the subject. _What would be a safe topic?_ School! _School is safe._

Yet more silence. _How do I change the subject?_

More silence. _Just do it!_

"Are you excited for school? Hogwarts?" _I am! A whole new life, I'm excited._

"Of course! I'm hoping for Gryffindor! What about you?"

"I don't know." _What in the world is 'Gryffindor'?_

"You don't?"

"No." _How can I know if I do if I don't know what it is?_

More silence. _Mummy, Dad, if you were here, would you be able to tell me what he is talking about?_

"I wonder how they sort us."

"Sort us?" _NOW what in the world is he talking about._

"Yeah. Into the houses!"

"Houses?" _I am SO lost in this world_

"You know, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"Ummm…..sure." _so Gryffindor is a house. And the point of these houses are..._

"Nearly my whole family has been Gryffindor, both my Mum and Dad were."

"Sounds like tradition." _Do the houses mean something special? Do I need to be there too IF he really is my cousin?_

"It is"

"What happens if you aren't Gryffindor?" _Please not alienation._

"I think my parents would be proud of me anywhere, except for Slytherin."

"Why not Slytherin?" _Some sort of rivalry?_

"Because they are evil."

"Why?"_ I doubt kids can really be evil._

"Because You-Know-Who was a Slytherin."

"Pardon" _No, I don't-know-who._

"His name is Voldemort, but most people call him 'You-Know-Who'"

"Why?" _These people are strange sometime: houses that make you evil and weird nicknames._

"If you say his name, he might find you and kill you."

"Oh. Does he kill people all the time?" _Did HE kill Mum and Dad? Was it not just some stupid accident like Grandmum always says it was?_

"No. He died about nine years ago. Nine years come Halloween."

"Really? That is about the same time as my Mum and Dad died." _Maybe you weren't careless, Mummy and Dad. Maybe you were just as brave as I have always imagined you to be!_

…………..

"I know."

"Oh?" _How does he know this stuff?_

………...

"You don't know, do you?"

"What don't I know? _Do I even want to know? I may be happier to not know._

"You really don't know?"

"I….." _What in the world is he talking about?_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

I know, more questions raised but none were really answered.

Isn't it intriguing how Hope is in the dark?

Like it?

Hate it?

Want me to keep going?

If you are confused please ask. I will try to answer all questions in the story to clarify.

Tell me what you think, please!

Thanks,

Anymousie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I were brilliant enough to create a new universe, would I be writing here

Disclaimer: If I were brilliant enough to create a new universe, would I be writing here? Didn't think so.

"Waiting for Godot" is the title of a play by Samuel Beckett. I'm simply using it since it fit so well with the story.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I don't know." _I am not even really sure what we are talking about now._

"Do you know how your parents died?"

………..

………..

"Grandmum says they were drunk and it was an accident." _Please don't ask more! That is all I have ever been allowed to know. Questions are bad!_

"An accident!? They did it on purpose!"

"What?"_ They left me on purpose then? Does that mean they are still alive…..but he agreed that they were dead….._

"They are heroes!"

"oh." _Is that why I'm supposed to be famous._

"You didn't know that?"

"Not really." _Why are they heroes?_

"Why not?"

"How could I know?" _I am not from your world._

"But everyone knows about it."

"Oh." _Guess I'm not everyone._

………..

………..

I wish I had the nerve to ask a question. I don't know if he will get mad like Uncle Dudley or Grandmum or Granddad. Even Aunt Sophia doesn't like questions from me much, but she isn't as mean about it. Brian probably wouldn't mind a question. _Please Lord; give me the courage to ask a question._

"What does everyone know?" _That should be broad enough to get something I can build off of. I want to know why they died on purpose. Didn't they have me to live for?_

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: I had this written over a year ago. I'm dreadfully sorry.


End file.
